Forget
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: Whenever InuYasha is around Kagome he remembers Kikyo. Naraku has acomplished in killing her and has made a ceratin half demon suffer. Kagome wants to rid him of the pain and comes up with only one solution... Ban
1. When I See You I Remember Her

Forget /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 1:(Intoduction) When I See You I Remember Her

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A raven haired girl awoke in the arms of a youkai... InuYasha. He had his arms wrapped around her stomach securly. They were talking up in a tree and Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms.  
She yawned and twisted her body, so she was now facing him. Kagome rubbed the youkai's dog like ears and giggled at herself.

Amber orbs were now staring at her chocolate brown eyes. Kagome removed her hands and blushed a little, turning a light shade of pink... He stared at her with his beautiful eyes and never looked away.  
Kagome started to feel nervous so she turned her face away. Looking into the horizen, the skys were stained with pink and orange colours while the sun rose.

InuYasha held her closer to his chest and rested his chin on her head. Kagome watching as the sun slowly began to rise and the birds sang their songs. She loved it in the Fudeul Era, it was so fresh and peaceful. The one thing she loved most about going there was being able to see InuYasha...

He had told Kagome that he would like to spend more time with her. She liked the idea and since then they have been inseperable... Though the others did begin to get ideas, especially Miroku. He had told Sango once when InuYasha and Kagome her were gone for a couples hours... That he thought they were mating. Sango was sick and tired of his hentai thoughts and smacked him over the head with her hiraikotsu.

She laughed when Sango had told her about what Miroku was thinking in his sick mind. Kagome snuggled closer to InuYasha, and he breathed in her sent... She smelled like water lilies and iris. It was soothing to him and made him relax. Kagome wondered if InuYasha ever thinks of Kikyo when hes with her? She didn't have the guts to ask him... Kagome's intuition was telling her that he did think of Kikyo, she ignored it and set her eyes in the distance. It was beautiful... a large ocean and trees everywhere.

InuYasha was taking in her scent and remembered Kikyo... her scent was similar to Kagome's when she was alive 50 years ago.  
He shook the miko's image out of his head and stroked Kagome's silky ebony black hair. Kagome turned herself around when she felt InuYasha's hand stroking her hair, she stared at him and he stared back. When Kagome turned around, InuYasha saw Kikyo and not Kagome.

She looked at the youkai and a sadness overflowed her. She knew that he was thinking about Kikyo, everytime he looked at her all he would see was the priestess... Kikyo. When Naraku killed the miko, InuYasha was pissed of course... Yet he still loved her with all his heart. Now it seemed that Kagome was reminding him of Kikyo... And knew that it cause him pain, to remember that she had died because of Naraku.

Kagome didn't want him to suffer... and knew what she had to do. It was for the one she loved... Kagome hated to see that she was the cause of the half demons pain... Looking at her made him think of Kikyo and he couldn't handle it... Sometimes InuYasha would accidently call Kagome... Kikyo. It made her agitated that he couldn't stop thinking about the deceased miko he loves...

InuYasha picked Kagome up bridal style and jumped out of the tree. He landed gracefully on the ground and put her down. Kagome stared at InuYasha and told him that she was going to take a bath in the hot springs.

"I'll meet up with you at Kaede's hut..." She said while starting to walk away.  
"See you soon!" InuYasha called out to her.

Kagome waved in the distance and headed towards the springs. When InuYasha was out of distance and she could no longer see his figure. Kagome walked away from where the springs were located and instead headed to the North.

"Good Bye InuYasha..." Kagome whispered, hot tears rolling down her face.

She wiped them away, sensing an evil aura as she passed through a barrier. She had been walking for atleast 20 minutes and was growing tired... Kagome knew that she didn't have to walk that far, since she was nearly at her designation. A large castle was in the distance surrounded by dark clouds and mist.

This was the only way to keep InuYasha from suffering because of her... Kagome knew exactly what to do and opened the castle doors. She walked until she came across a particular room, that was surrounded by a vile aura...

Kagome opened the doors to reveal none other than her enemy... Naraku...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 


	2. Kagomes Death and InuYasha's Despair

Forget

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 2:Kagomes Death and InuYasha's Despair

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A white haired youkai sat cross legged on the wooden floor of Kaede's hut. Waiting impatiently for his female friend to arrive. Sango and Miroku noticed why he was so fidgety and assured him that she was fine.

"Kagome is a tough girl... InuYasha." Said Miroku while smiling at him.

"Yes... She can handle herself." Sango said, patting InuYasha's back.

"Maybe you two are right?" InuYasha said quietly.

"Of course we are!" Miroku and Sango shouted at the same time.

InuYasha smiled and began to relax, he stopped fidgeting and sat still. Sango and Miroku were happy that they made the youkai feel better. They smiled back at InuYasha and Kaede came into the hut with food. Sango got up and helped the old priestess cook dinner.  
They skinned the animals that Kaede had gathered and put it over the fire so it would cook.

The fire was calming to InuYasha and stared at it mezmerized by the dancing flames...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kagome stood in Naraku's room and waited for him to break the silence... Sooner than Kagome thought the evil man spoke in a low husky voice...

"Why what a surprise to see you here Kagome..."

"I came to ask you for a request." Calmly spoke Kagome, staring him straight in the eye with no fear.

"What ever is it that you request for?" Asked Naraku with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"I need your help..." Started Kagome.

"You can make human puppets... can you not?"

"Yes I am capable of creating realistic looking puppets..." Quietly said Naraku.

"Make a human puppet of me..." Demanded Kagome turning away.

"Why do you need one?" Naraku asked with curiousity.

"I will explain myself once the puppet is complete..." Finished Kagome as she walked out of the room.

Naraku nodded his head and began to make a replica of Kagome. He has made puppets before and so he had alot of experience with it.  
It took him only an hour and a half to make a human puppet of Kagome. It was identicle to the real one but it wasn't quite complete.  
In order for it to move and speak, it would need a strand of hair and a drop of blood from the original.

Kagome walked into the room to check on how Naraku was making out. She saw that he was staring at her and thought that he must want something...? She looked over to the puppet and was astonished! There lying on the floor was another Kagome, she was indeed happy with the results but didn't show it. The puppet didn't have any clothes on and her hair covered her naked chest...

"This is an acceptable puppet..." Said Kagome looking at the replica.

"It won't move or speak unless you give me a strand of hair and some of your blood..." Spoke Naraku in a low voice.

Kagome pulled out a strand of hair and placed it on the puppet's chest. Naraku gave her a small dagger and told her to let the blood fall onto the puppet. Kagome pierced through the skin on her index finger and let some blood drip onto the replica of her...

Instantly the human puppet absorbed the hair and the blood. It's eyes opened and stared at Kagome, with a sad expression on her face.  
Naraku gave Kagome a silk green kimono for her to wear, since the doll needed her school uniform.

"Now why did you want me to make a puppet of you?" Asked Naruto crossing his hands over his chest.

"Because your going to kill it." Began Kagome with an expressionless face.

"Kill the puppet in front of InuYasha and the others... make them believe that I'm dead and leave."

"Don't worry I have had lots of practice with killing people..." Laughed Naraku, standing up.

He lead Kagome and the puppet to a room where they could change and waited for them to emerge. Sooner then he thought Kagome and the puppet walked out and waited for Naraku to give them orders.

"I will go now with the puppet and..." Began Naraku.

"I will leave and find somewhere else to go..." Said Kagome while walking down the long hallway.

"Kill her any way you like."

She continued to walk down the hallway and left the castle, heading further north. Naraku took a look at the puppet he created and smiled when he saw how much it resembled the real Kagome.

"Come with me... Kagome." Said Naraku with a smile playing across his face.

"Yes Naraku..." Said the puppet while following him outside.

When Naraku and the puppet where outside of the castle he explained what she would do. She agreed and walked to where Naraku told her to go. He smirked and waited till the puppet was out of sight before he slowly followed behind her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

InuYasha was now pacing around inside the hut, Kagome was still not back... Sango and Miroku noticed how much he was just itching to run out the door.

"InuYasha lets go and find her..." Announced Miroku, standing up and grabbing his staff.

Sango also grabbed her weapon and both walked out of the hut and followed behind the youkai. He was running faster then usual and a look of worry was glued onto his face. They ran towards the springs and saw no Kagome, all 3 of them looked around for the miko.  
No sign of her... They all ran deep into the forest and saw someone standing with their back facing them.

InuYasha noticed the outfit the person had on and his face changed from worried to relieved. They began to run towards Kagome and suddenly saw something run by Kagome and strike her on the shoulder. She fell to the ground and into a pool of her blood, InuYasha ran to her side but was pushed away by... Naraku!

He looked at Naraku and unsheathed tesiauga, lunging at him but was easily dogged and hit from behind. InuYasha smashed into a tree and picked himself up. Running towards Naraku in hopes that he would kill him, he was thrown again and landed beside Kagome's bloody body. Her mouth was slightly ajar and her eyes were opened widely... Before InuYasha's hand could reach the miko's body, Naraku had struck her body once again with one of his tentacles. Kagome's body slowly dicipated due to the poisonous miasma that had entered inside her...

"Ka... Kagome..." InuYasha said quietly at first and then it got louder.

"KAGOME!"

Naraku laughed and turned towards his castle, his job was done... InuYasha didn't even bother chasing after Naraku. He laid there on the ground with tears slowly running down his face. Sango burried her face into Miroku's kimono and cried like she never cries before.  
Miroku followed suit and cried with Sango. InuYasha never moved from the spot where he lay and continued to cry...

The sun was already setting and the sky grew darker, turning from orange and then black... InuYasha remembered how he and Kagome had slept up in a tree and awoken in his arms...

"That was the last time I had touched her before this happened..." He said weakily.

InuYasha's face was red and his eyes were sore from crying so much.  
Sango stopped sobbing and was now standing up and walking towards Kaede's hut. Miroku followed her, wiping away the remaining tears that were still lingering on his face. InuYasha slowly got up and walked behind Miroku and Sango.

The cool night air was refreshing and the wind made his hair blow and sway... He cried silently behind his two friends and then using his kimono sleeve dried his wet teared face. He stopped and stared up at the full moon and whispered.

"I have to be strong... for Kagome..."

A single tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb, walking once again surrounded by the darkness of the night... 


	3. Aquientance

Forget \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 3:Aquientance

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A raven haired girl walked through a large forest and ended up being chased by a large bird demon! It had been a whole 3 days since Kagome left InuYasha and the others. Running for her life Kagome managed to dodge one of the demons talons and wasn't seriously hurt... Her arm was bleeding but the wound wasn't too deep.

Kagome picked herself up from the fround and began to run all over again... "Maybe I should have brought a weapon?" Thought Kagome.  
She ducked behind a tree as the demon attacked again... Kagome made her way over to a path and ran again, this time she wasn't so lucky and tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground...

It was already too late to dodge the demon, Kagome closed her eyes and covered her face. She expected to feel pain and die but it never happened...? Kagome opened one eye and was staring at the bird demon, who was now dead... She placed her hand over the wound on her arm and started to walk again.

Kagome felt a presence besides hers and moved a little faster... A figure in the trees was following her and staring at her body.  
She knew that she wasn't alone and stopped...

"I know that you are following me..." Kagome said while looking around.

"Over here priestess..." Said a voice from behind her.

Kagome turned around and saw... "Bankotsu?" She said.

He walked towards her, though his face was very calm and he even looked worried... Next thing you know Bankotsu was standing right infront of Kagome. His eyes went to a red blood stain on her kimono sleeve... Bankotsu slowly pulled her sleeve up to reveal her bloody arm. He examined the wound and tore the stained kimono sleeve, he wrapped it around the wound. Kagome blushed and thanked him...

"Where are you headed?" Asked Bankotsu staring at the miko before him.

"I don't know exactly..." Answered Kagome.

"I have left InuYasha and the others..."

"Why did you do that?" He asked curiously.

"None of your damn buisness!" Shouted Kagome now standing up.

"Where are you going?" Bankotsu asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

Kagome ignored the question and kept on walking... Bankotsu ran up to her and gripped her wrist with his hand. He held Kagome back and looked into her eyes with his dark ones. They stayed like that for a while and Bankotsu blushed when he forgot to let her go.

"Do you want to stay with me and my brothers for a while?" He asked blushing again.

Kagome thought for a second and answered "Yes!"

Bankotsu was over joyed and he lead the way to his hide out. Only 3 of his brothers were alive... Jakoutsu, Suikotsu and Renkotsu.  
When they reached a large cave Bankotsu walked inside and Kagome clinging onto his arm.

"Brother Bankotsu is back!" Shouted a feminin voice and out of the shadows stepped out Jakoutsu.

"Ahh... what is she doing here!" Demanded Jakoutsu.

"She needs to get her arm checked out..." Answered Bankotsu.

"Wheres Suikotsu?"

Coming out from the shadows stood Suikotsu and Renkotsu.

"Oh dear... look at your arm." Said Suikotsu while yaking off the material that was wrapped around the wound...

He took out some herbs and smushed a couple different ones together, he walked over to Kagome and applied some on the wound.  
She flinched because it stung the wound and then he took out some bandages and re wrapped them around the wound.

"There all done." Suikotsu explained while smiling at Kagome.

"Thank you..." Whispered Kagome, bowing her head.

Suikotsu smiled again and put his medical supplies away before returning. Jakoutsu was giving Kagome dirty looks and Renkotsu didn't seem to care...? Something about Kagome made Jakoutsu mad... It was that Bankotsu never left her side and was acting nice around her... "That wench is changing big brothers heart!" Thought Jakoutsu.

It was already dark and Bankotsu let Kagome sleep with him on his bed... She tiredly got into bed and instantly feel asleep, Bankotsu looked at her sleeping form and thought..." She is beautiful..."

After a while Bankotsu too feel asleep and rested his head on Kagome's shoulder...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

InuYasha was bringing in fire wood inside the hut for Kaede and threw them into the small fire... It lit up and the flames flared around.  
InuYasha stared at the fire and remembered what took place 3 days ago... His heart was broken and so was his spirit, Miroku and Sango were saddened at the loss of their friend...

The demon slyer couldn't hold the tears anymore and started to cry again... InuYasha tried to ignore her and keep his mind on something else... His mind went back to Kagome... InuYasha decided to go and get some fresh air and clear his head.

InuYasha took in the fresh scent of lilies and closed his eyes as he envisioned Kagome still alive and picking flowers by the forest.  
He opened his eyes and looked at the ocean that Kagome was so fond of...

He jumped up on a tree and sat there looking at the moon and stars. He soon found himself dozing off and he fell into a peaceful sleep...

Dreaming about him and Kagome sleeping in a tree together... 


	4. Old Faces

Forget

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 4:Old Faces

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bankotsu awoke early in the morning and found Kagome cuddled up next to him... He slowly got out of bed and put on his clothes.  
Just as he was about to leave the cave Kagome opened her eyes and sat up right...

"Where are you going?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Out for a bit... you wanna come?" Said Bankotsu.

Kagome nodded her head and got out of bed. She stretched and then walked towards Bankotsu with a smile on her face.  
They walked around the forest and talked about their lives...

"Well I'm alone... since I left InuYasha..." Kagome said as her smile disappeared and was replaced by sadness.

"Whats wrong Kagome?" Asked Bankotsu placing a hand on her shoulder.

"InuYasha loved me... and now that I left... I'm not loved..." Kagome Sighed.

"How do you know that for certain?" Bankotsu said with a smile on his tanned face.

Kagome looked down and rested her head on his chest. Bankotsu blushed when she did this and turned 5 different shades of red when she put her hand ontop of his...

"How long have I been living with you for?" Asked Kagome.

"Lets see... almost a year... 10 1/2 months to be exact." Responded Bankotsu giving her his famous smile.

Bankotsu and Kagome had grown close the past couple of months. They had a strong relashionship and nothing could break the bond between the both of them. Bankotsu caressed Kagome's soft cheek and she blushed...

Bankotsu let out a little chuckle and looked at Kagome... She blushed even more when his hands went around her small waist and pulled her closer to him. Kagome slowly snaked her arms around his neck, and her fingers played with his braid...

Bankotsu brought his face closer to Kagomes and planted a kiss on her lips... Kagome pulled away first and went crimson red.  
He chuckled again and kissed her cheek.

"Kagome I have been meaning to tell you something..." Started Bankotsu.

"What is it Bankotsu?" Kagome asked.

"Well... I love you..." Bankotsu spit it out and looked to see Kagome shoot her head up.

"I do too Bankotsu... since I first saw you." Stated Kagome.

She embraced him and gave him a peck on the lips. He kissed her back with full force. They broke away to gasp for breath.  
Kagome looked at him and said...

"I'm going to take a walk... can I go alone?" She asked with a pleading sound in her voice.

Bankotsu didn't like the idea of letting Kagome go anywhere without him by her side... He agreed on one condition.

"Bring your bow and arrows."

Kagome nodded and ran back to the cave, she was currently in her pajamas so she went through her pile of Kimonos until she found a cherry red one with pink trimming. She pulled it on and put her hair in a high pony tail.

Kagome slipped on her sandals and grabbed her quiver and her bow. She headed outside and walked to the west, there were cherry blossom trees there and a clean pond. Kagome made it the destination and sat down on the soft grass. She was sitting under a cherry blossom tree and stared in awe at the clear glistening water...

The breeze felt so good against her skin and she breathed in the scent of blossoms...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

InuYasha needed to get out of the hut... It was so boring not having Kagome around and he still wasn't use to not hearing her voice... He even missed being sat by her.

InuYasha sniffed the air and followed the scent of cherry blossoms... He was there in no time and noticed someone else sitting uder a tree... He hid from view and watched the person.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kagome got up and grabbed her bow and arrows, she slowly walked back to where she came from... And didn't notice someone hiding in a bush near her... Kagome sighed and decided not to bother the person...

InuYasha could only see the persons back and knew that it was a female... He noticed that she was equiped with a bow and arrows.  
Her black hair reminded InuYasha of Kagome...

InuYasha was walking back and suddenly stepped on a stick, it bad a cracking sound and the girl with arrows slowly removed an arrow from the quiver and aimed the weapon in different sections...

Kagome heard something come from the bush and released the arrow, InuYasha panicked and jumped forward. Landing on his head, he sat up and rubbed his aching head.

Kagome noticed that the person behind the bush had silvery white hair and she dropped her bow and arrows when she figured out who it was...

"In... InuYasha...?" Kagome stuttered, her eyes were wide.

The youkai's ears twitched at the sound of his name... He looked up and his eyes too widened...

"Kagome..." Whispered InuYasha as he tried to see the girls face a little better.

They both stood in silence until Kagome picked up her bow and arrows, she turned the other way and began to walk.  
InuYasha ran towards her and grabbed her arm making her stop. He placed hid other hand around Kagome's arm and turned her body so it was facing him...

He looked at her closley but Kagome would turn her head the other way. She finally gave in and let him examine her face.  
His eyes widened more when he knew who it was.

"Kagome... is it really you?" Asked InuYasha.

She didn't respond to him and turned her head away again.

"Answer me!" He shouted while shaking her a bit.

Tears rolled down her eyes and she began to cry silently...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bankotsu was wondering why Kagome wasn't back yet. He started to get ideas that something or someone was keeping her there.  
He grabbed his Banryuu and ran in the direction of where Kagome went...

In a matter of minutes he was at Kagome's spot and saw a man with white hair holding Kagome.  
He ran towards them and as he neared he saw that it was InuYasha!

"Get the hell away from Kagome!" Shouted Bankotsu.

"Never!" Screamed InuYasha.

Kagome managed to get out of his grasp and ran to Bankotsu. She hugged him and felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks.  
He put his arm around Kagome's back and held her close...

"Leave this place now InuYasha!" Bankotsu demanded.

"Hn... make me!" InuYasha Screamed.

Kagome stepped in front of InuYasha and yelled at him...

"Go now InuYasha!"

"But Kagome I..." Started the youkai.

"No! Just away!" She shouted.

"I won't Kagome!" Shouted back InuYasha.

Kagome raised her hand and slapped InuYasha across the face... He now had a red mark across his left cheek... InuYasha placed his hand on the red mark and looked at Kagome.

She turned around and grabbed Bankotsu, pulling him behind her...

Kagome left InuYasha staring at the pond, his hand still on his cheek... The wind blowing through his hair... 


	5. Wrong Actions

Forget

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 5: Wrong Actions

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kagome was frantically running back to the shichinintai hide out, with Bankotsu being pulled by his shirt. When they entered the cave everyone stared at them... well mainly Kagome becuase she looked pissed off. Jakoutsu didn't even bother to call her wench when she came back to the cave...

Bankotsu tried talking to her but she didn't listen. Kagome was too busy thinking about what she did to InuYasha... She would keep looking at her hand that slapped InuYasha's cheek and became angry all over again.

Kagome sat on Bankotsu's bed and let herself fall onto it. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep... When she did fall into a deep sleep it was about what happened today. She felt bad for doing that to him...

Bankotsu sat down and stroked Kagome's back... He felt her start to loosen up and become less tense. He kissed Kagome on the head and left the bed. He walked over to where Jakoutsu was and placed his back against the cold stone walls.

"Why do you even bother putting up with that wench?" Asked Jakoutsu crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because she means everything to me..." Answered Bankotsu while looking over at Kagome.

"And...?" Jaoutsu said in an annoyed tone.

"Because I love her..." The mercenery said without hesitation.

Jakoutsu stared at the leader of the shinchinintai and shrugged his shoulders. He walked away leaving only Bankoutsu and a sleeping Kagome in the room. Her chest raised and lowered as Kagome breathed in and out. Bankotsu lay beside her and tried to fall asleep, like Kagome had done.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

InuYasha walked back to Kaede's hut, his hand was covering his now crimson red cheek. When you walked inside Miroku pointed at the red mark on InuYasha's face. Sango looked at him and he decided to tell them who he just happened to run into...

"I saw Kagome!" InuYasha blurted out.

"NANI?" Both comrades said at the same time.

"She was sitting under a cherry blossom tree and she didn't smell dead..." Explained the youkai.

"So whats that red mark?" Asked Miroku.

"She slapped me... after Bankotsu came along and they left together." Said InuYasha while sitting down.

"You Bankotsu as in leader of the shinchinintai!" Screamed Sango now starting to rise.

"Yea... thats the one..." Sighed InuYasha.

"But this doesn't make any sense?" Started Sango.

"We saw Kagome being killed infront of our eyes! theres no way she could have survived?"

"Maybe we should pay them a little visit...?" Smirked InuYasha, grabbing his sword and stepping outside.

Miroku and Sango followed behind them and they ran in the direction of the Shichinintai hideout. InuYasha wasn't willing to give Kagome up... especially to Bankotsu!

Sooner than they thought all 3 friends were standing in the entrance way of the cave. Miroku and Sango went around the cave and waited for InuYasha to give the signal, incase he needed back up or something...

\  
Kagome woke up and nugged Bankotsu in the rib cage. She got out of bed and headed towards the cave exit. Bankotsu took hold of her wrist and hugged her.

"Where are you going?" Asked Bankotsu.

"Just to get a drink of fresh water by the river..." Replied Kagome while hugging him back.

He let her go and she walked out of the cave, she didn't see InuYasha until she literally bumped into him and landed on her ass with a thud! She looked up ready to yell at the person she bumped into! She looked into amber orbs and she started to back away on the ground... InuYasha followed her and lifted her up, his hands were placed on Kagome's shoulders.

"If you came here to take me away... Your sadly mistaken..." Said Kagome pushing InuYasha away from her.

"Kagome you have to come... you belong with us... with me..." Said the youkai.

"I don't belong with you InuYasha!" Shouted Kagome.

"I was just a rebound girl, when Kikyo was wandering the earth!"

"Thats not true!" InuYasha said.

"Yes it is! All you could think about was Kikyo! For one thing I'm glad that wench is in hell where she belongs!" She screamed.

InuYasha was stunned that Kagome had just said that about Kikyo... He raised his hand and slapped Kagome across the face! Leaving a huge red mark that was visable across her left cheek. A small amount of blood ran down from Kagome's mouth.  
The slap made her fall backwards and hit the ground... Kagome touched her crimson red cheek and stood, tears were pooling from her chocolate eyes and she drew the attention of Miroku, Sango and Bankotsu!

He ran outside when he heard crying, there standing infront of InuYasha was Kagome. Clutching her sore cheek and sobbing.  
Bankotsu ran beside her and noticed that there was some blood coming from her mouth... He could tell by the size and shade of red on her cheek that he slapped her pretty hard.

Sango and Miroku showed up and saw Kagome crying while InuYasha watched. They looked at the youkai and then at the miko...

"What the hell did you do InuYasha!" Yelled Miroku clenching his fists.

"I don't know?" Lied InuYasha.

"Don't you dare lie... you mutt! You hit her!" Shouted Bankotsu.

Sango stared at InuYasha and then began to yell...

"Look what you did to Kagome... InuYasha!"

"She is a wreck!" Screamed Miroku.

"No wonder why she left you!" Screamed Bankotsu, holding Kagome close to him.

They both stood up and walked towards the cave... Before they went inside Kagome said something unexpected...

"Go meet Kikyo in hell... you half demon!"

InuYasha was shocked that she had just called him half demon and not by his name... And told him to go to hell!  
He was confused and ran back to the village, Miroku and Sango were walking slowly towards Kaede's hut. I didn't mean to hurt Kagome... or did he...?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bankotsu wiped away all of Kagome's tears and took a look at the red mark. It was bad, looked like it might start to swell a bit and turn blue?  
He found some herbs and made a mushy gew that he put on Kagome's red cheek.

"This will help with the swelling..." Explained Bankotsu while gently rubbing the herbal cream onto her cheek.

Kagome nodded her head and then Bankotsu used his thumb to wipe of the blood coming from her lip. She had stopped crying and was now being silent. She didn't speak the entire night, only nodded when Bankotsu tried to talk to her...

He embraced Kagome and then laid her next to him, he kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes... Trying to forget about today... He promised to get that stupid mutt, and teach him a lesson!

Kagome soon gave into sleep and he saw her breathing settle down. Now she was breathing at the right pace.  
Her face was red from crying and her cheek was still red as ever...

Kagome dreamt about her and Bankotsu living a long happy life with each other... She snuggled closer to his chest and soon fell into a deep sleep... Bankotsu watched agome for a while and placed his hand on hers... He too fell asleep still holding onto Kagome's hand as he dreamed... 


	6. Trying To Recover

Forget

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 6: Trying To Recover

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The mercenary rolled onto his side, facing a sleeping Kagome. He watched her sleeping form and would stay with her until she awoke.  
Bankotsu caressed her right cheek and examined her other cheek. The herbs didn't seem to work... Kagome's left cheek was still red and there was a faint bluish colour appearing on the cheek. It looked bruised and swollen.

"Bruise or no bruise... you still look beautiful..." Whispered Bankotsu, while kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Bankotsu..." Faintly said Kagome.

Her eyes opened and she was staring at the handsom face of the Shichinintai leader. Bankotsu knew that she had heard what he said,  
and blushed. Kagome placed her hand on his and slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes to get the remaining sleep from them and accidently touched the sore cheek.

"Ouch!" Kagome screamed in pain.

"Are you okay?" Bankotsu asked with concern.

Kagome didn't answer and she remembered what happened yesterday. She hugged herself and began to cry again. Bankotsu couldn't stand to see Kagome this way. He embraced Kagome a let her cry on his shoulder... Bankotsu didn't tell the others what took place yesterday and wouldn't unless Kagome said it was okay.

After Kagome finished crying and she unburied her face from Bankotsu's shoulder, he got out of bed and offered Kagome his hand.  
She accepted and she got out of bed aswell...

"Maybe we should ask Suikotsu if he do anything about your cheek...?" Said Bankotsu.

"Thats a good plan... lets go and see him." Kagome said.

Bankotsu led Kagome to where the physician was. Like usual Suikotsu was reading a herbal remedy book and mixing a bunch of plants into a bowl and making medicine. When he saw Bankotsu and Kagome, Suikotsu stopped what he was doing and greeted them.

"Hello you two." Suikotsu said with a smile.

"Can you take a look at Kagome's cheek?" Asked Bankotsu.

"Yes... bring her over here and I will look." Replied Suikotsu putting the medicine away.

Bankotsu did as he was told and brought Kagome to where the physician was standing. When the miko was standing infront of Suikotsu,  
he cupped her chin carefully and examined the red cheek. He gently turned Kagome's head this way and that until he stopped and took out a book. Suikotsu flipped through various pages and stopped at one near the back of the book.

"Ah... right here page 384!" Announced the physician.

"Lucky thing that I picked some more herbs early this morning..."

He quickly read a page and then looked at the area where it said, ingredients. Suikotsu placed the book on his bed and walked to a cabinet full of different plants. He picked out 5 in total and placed each one into a large bowl. Suikotsu mashed the herbs together until it was a thick liquidy substance.

He grabbed a square piece of bandage and placed it next to the bowl. Suikotsu put his finger into the herbal cream and walked over to Kagome. He gently applied it to her left cheek and then put the bandage on, covering her sore cheek.  
He turned to face Bankotsu and gave him solomn smile.

"Kagome will have to keep that on for atleast a couple of days." Explained Suikotsu.

"When I feel that it has been long enough I will examine her cheek again..."

Bankotsu nodded and thanked Suikotsu before leaving with Kagome by his side. She was in deep thought because she didn't even hear Bankotsu calling her name... When she felt his hand on her shoulder she turned to face him.

"Kagome whats wrong?"

"I have just been thinking..." She replied.

"About what?" Bankotsu said with curiosity.

"I don't want to remember what happened last night... I want it to go away!" Kagome shouted.

"But... thats impossible..." Said Bankotsu.

"Only one man can do it... I think I should pay him a little visit." She reples and turned towards Bankotsu's room.

Kagome put on a blue kimono with black trimming, she put on her sandals and explained to Bankotsu.

"I have to see Naraku..." Said Kagome.

"NANI!" Bankotsu nearly screamed.

"You can't..."

"I have to... I don't want to have the memories of what InuYasha did to me." Kagome replied.

"I am going with you then..."

Kagome nodded her head and they both walked out of the cave, hand in hand. Heading to the south, it was far from where they were.  
So it would take almost 5 hours...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A white haired youkai was sitting up in a tree, staring at the rising sun. InuYasha had been up there all night, just staring into the sky.  
Miroku and Sango refused to speak to him... after what he did to Kagome!

InuYasha jumped out of the tree and walked towards Kaede's hut. He didn't eat anything and was hoping that she cooked something.  
When he entered, Miroku and Sango looked up and when they saw who it was. Both turned their heads the other way.

"What the hell is your problem!" Screamed InuYasha.

"Nothing! you are the one with the problem!" Sango Shouted back at him.

"I already said that I was sorry!"

"Thats not enough!" Yelled Miroku.

"All Kagome had to say was one thing about Kikyo and you go hit her!"

InuYasha's ears flattened on his head and he turned around. He walked out of the hut and ran into the forest... His face was wet with tears because of what he did yesterday...

InuYasha didn't know where he was going but kept on running. He stopped when his legs started to ache and his lungs felt like they were going to burst. He sat down on the ground and saw Naraku's castle far in distance...

InuYasha had wiped his face from his tears and stared at the ground... He didn't even sense someone behind him.  
He was hidden behind a fur cloak and his face was covered by a baboon mask... 


	7. Manipulating Words

Forget

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 7:Manipulating Words

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naraku was standing behind the half demon with a smirk spreading across his face. He was going to put his plan into action!  
He started to chuckle and then it turned into a cold hearted laugh. InuYasha unsheathed tesuiga and quickly turned his body around and swung his blade... Naraku jumped backwards, dodging the sword.

He outstretched his arm to show that he hadn't come for a fight. InuYasha embeded tesuiga into the ground and leaned against the large sword, crossing his arms over his chest.

Naraku removed his baboon mask and threw it carelessly to the ground. His long hair settled around his face and he spoke...

"I have heard that you hit the priestess... Kagome?"

"I don't blame you for loathing her... she did after all say that Kikyo belongs in hell...

"Hn..." InuYasha hn'ed.

"I know you don't want to believe that deep down inside you hate Kagome..." Started Naraku.

"She did leave you for another man... did she not?"

"Whats it to you!" Said an angry InuYasha.

"You want her dead as much as I do..." Laughed Naraku.

"I can tell that your demon half wants to come out and kill!"

InuYasha turned away... He could feel his demon blood coursing through his veins. InuYasha tried to fight it... but it was too strong for him to handle, slowly his eyes changed from gold to crimson red. His claws grew much longer and all he could think about was killing.  
Not just anyone but Kagome...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bankotsu and the miko were still walking, they were now travelling through a forest. Kagome had her arm wrapped around Bankotu's, this made him blush. He loved spending time with Kagome, especially alone. Bankotsu stopped and looked around the forest...

"Theres something else beside us in this forest." Explained Bankotsu gently pushing Kagome behind him, so he could protect her.

Bankotsu took out his banryuu and readied himself. Out of no where appeared Naraku standing his ground. Kagome's eyes widened and and she looked away. Bankotsu noticed that she was uncomfortable and told her something before fighting.

"Go hide behind a tree or a bush..." Ordered the mercenary.

"But what if..." She started.

"Go now Kagome! don't worry I'll be coming back to you..." Bankotsu said.

The miko nodded her head and gave him a hug before running behind a large tree. She sat on the dirt ground when a flash of red and white flew past her. Kagome didn't have her bow and arrows, she closed her eyes shut.

Kagome felt pressure being applied to neck and then she began to gasp for breath... Her vision had become blury but she knew who was chocking her. Tears fell from her eyes and she managed to spit out what she was trying to say.

"In... InuYasha..."

All she heard was cruel laughter and the grip around her neck tighten... Kagome could feel herself start to slip away dur to the lack of air.  
She then felt a rush of cool air as InuYasha held her in his grip and ran towards Naraku and Bankotsu.

The handsome mercenary threw attacks at Naraku from every angle... He heard Naraku chuckle and look at something behind him.  
Bankotsu quickly spun around and saw the mutt face strangeling Kagome!

"Too bad Kagome wont be coming back to you..." Laughed InuYasha while leying the miko on the ground and tightened the grip more.

Bankotsu ran to Kagome and kicked him off her. She began to breath heavily and cough up blood.

"Kagome are you okay?" Asked Bankotsu with worry flooding his words.

"I'll be... cough, fine..." She faintly answered.

Bankotsu got up and began to attack InuYasha. He needed to protect Kagome, but he had to fight two people at the same time!  
Kagome slowly rose from the ground and began to walk over to a tree. Naraku saw the miko stummble as she walked to her destination.  
He used one of his long slimy tenticles and hit her from behind... She smashed into a tree and pain erupted from every part of her body.

Kagome winced in pain and let herself fall the ground. Naraku placed his foot on her back and pushed down on it... He raised a tenticle and went to strike her... Something repelled his tenticle and it fell off onto the dirt. Bankotsu used his banryuu to cut off the tenticle.

"Don't touch Kagome!" Shouted a pissed of mercenary.

Naraku laughed and turned around towards InuYasha who was now lying on the ground with a few cuts here and there.

"I will be back for you wench..."

And he disappeared into the night, Bankotsu turned Kagome onto her back. She winced in pain and wearily opened one eye.  
Bankotsu's face was clouded with worry as he looked at the miko.

InuYasha had gotten up and was running towards Bankotsu. Kagome noticed that what he was going to do, she opened her mouth and...

"Sit..."

Before she closed her eyes and fell unconcious... InuYasha met the dirt and he lifted his face from the ground. InuYasha had changed back to a half demon, he looked at Bankotsu and then at Kagome.  
His ears went flat against his head and he neared them...

"Ka... Kagome..." InuYasha whispered.

"Get away from her!" Demanded Bankotsu.

"I need to talk to her!" Yelled InuYasha curling and uncurling his fists.

The mercenary picked Kagome up bridal style and walked away, leaving InuYasha feeling guilty... When he left, InuYasha punched a tree trunk, making a fist imprint into the trunk.

"How could I let Naraku manipulate me like that!" Thought InuYasha, now turning around and walking back to the village.

He wondered if he had hurt Kagome, when he was transformed...? InuYasha noticed that he had gotten injured, nothing serious... He would be able to heal by himself in no time... Though nothing could heal his broken heart... 


	8. Taken Away From You

Forget

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 8:Taken Away From You

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kagome flung up from the nightmare she just had. When searing pain flooded her body she fell back wincing in pain... Bankotsu heard her and quickly ran to where Kagome was. She was almost covered in bandages and her neck was red...

Suikotsu then entered the room with some herbal tea. He handed it to Kagome and she slowly drank the warm liquid. It didn't taste very good but she forced herself to drink every last drop.

When the cup was emptied she handed it back to Suikotsu and focused on Bankotsu. He looked worried and mad at the same time.  
She looked down and thought of something to say.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No Kagome its not you... its that damn mutt!" He responded.

"Did InuYasha do this to me?" She asked.

"Naraku did most of it..."

Kagome examined how many bandages she had on her body and in total there were 13, not including the one still on her cheek.  
The miko knew for certain that her ribs were more than likely bruised... As every time she drew a breath they would ache and she would have to breath lightly.

Bankotsu was beyond pissed with InuYasha, he wanted to just kill him with his banryuu and live happily with Kagome.  
He sat by her side until the first rays of sun light filtered into the cave...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruka made it back to his castle and was now going to put his plan into action. He called forth Kagura and Kanna, they bowed to him before standing up and waiting for their master's orders...

"When Kagome heals from her injuries you will seek her out and bring her here..."

"Yes master Naraku..." They simaltaniously replied.

Both females bowed and left Naraku's chamber... An evil smile spread across his face and he began to think about his plan in action...

"It would be like killing two birds with one stone..."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You did what!" Screamed Sango, while Miroku restrained her.

"I didn't mean to! Naraku manipulated me!" Yelled InuYasha.

Sango looked away from the half demon in disgust and anger. She hated him for what he did to her friend... "She was probably better off with Bankotsu." Thought Sango.

Sango ran outside and sat by the 1000 year old tree. She usually went there to think and clear her mind. Sango hugged herself and let out a sigh as a single tear fell from her eye...

"Kagome I hope you are well..."

\  
1 month later

Bankotsu helped Suikotsu remove the bandages that were on Kagome. She had fully healed and wanted to go outside, seeing as she couldn't really do much the past couple of weeks...

Kagome ran outside pulling Bankotsu by his hand... He ran with her and they sat in a tree near the cave. He couldn't take his eyes away from Kagome, she was beautiful, intelligent and kind...

He put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. Kagome tilted her head up wards and her lips met his... At first Bankotsu was taken aback, and kissed her back passionatly. They broke apart and filled their empty lungs with oxygen.

Bankotsu placed his forehead on her own and spoke...

"Kagome have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Many times..." Said Kagome, giggling a bit.

"I love you..." He softly said.

"As do I..." Replied Kagome kissing him once again.

Bankotsu licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. agome opened her mouth and their tounges danced a passionate dance.  
Kagome broke away regaining her breath and resting her head on Bankotsu's well toned chest.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You know what to do..."

"Yes master Naraku..." Replied Kagura.

She turned at left the room in which Naraku was in. He smirked and waited for Kagura to return with the miko.  
His plan was now put into action. He sat back and closed his eyes, hoping that Kagura wouldn't take too long.

She was now in the courtyard and took out a feather from her bun. Kagura threw it into the air and it grew, she jumped onto it and went to where she felt miko powers.

Soon enough she saw Bankotsu and the priestess in a tree. Kagura didn't hesitate making a loud entrance, because when she landed the wind was making the trees sway. Bankotsu looked down to see the wind demon... Kagura.

He left banryuu in the cave and was unarmed, he jumped out of the tree and faced Kagura. Hate in his eyes and a desire to kill here and now!  
Kagura took out her fan and opened it with the flick of her wrist. She held it above her head and screamed...

"Dance of the dragon!"

Bankotsu dodged the attack and was now headed towards Kagura. She jumped over him and landed on her feather, she headed in the direction of where Kagome was and stuck out her arm. Grabbing Kagome by her kimono and pulling her onto the feather.

Kagome screamed the mercenaries name as Kagura flew higher and she could no longer see Bankotsu's figure. Only clouds and more clouds.

"Shut up you wench!" Shouted Kagura.

Kagome wanted to yell at her and punch her in the face, but held her tongue and faught the erge to attack Kagura.  
Minutes seemed to go by when the wind sorcerer lowered the feather and the were at the front entrance of a castle.  
Naraku's castle!

Kagura pushed her through the front doors and she Kagome slowly followed behind her. She stopped in front of a large door and entered holding the miko by the wrist. She shoved Kagome into the room, and released her grip on her wrist before leaving...

Kagome could barely make out the body of Naraku in the darkness. She wasn't afraid of him even after what he had done to her.  
She stood there as the darkness engulfed her, when Naraku a rose from where he sat and walked over to the priestess.

She could see his hand reaching out to her but instead he pulled a strand of hair from her head. He laughed when Kagome gasped and moved back.  
Naraku turned around and walked over to a body lying on the floor.

He moved aside the curtains that stopped the sun from entering the room... When Kagome glanced at what was one the floor she nearly fainted.  
It was her?

"Confused are we..." Said Naraku with a cold glare.

"What the hell are you doing!" Yelled Kagome clenching her fists.

"Making another replica of you..." He replied.

Once he placed the strand of hair on the puppets chest, its eyes opened and she arose. Kagome wanted to kill Naraku and then destroy the copy!  
Naraku smiled an evil smile and walked towards the face Kagome.

He embraced the copy and stroked her raven coloured hair before saying something...

"I am going to kill two birds with one stone..."

Kagome knew that he was talking about Bankotsu and InuYasha... But still didn't know what he intended to do, and what about the replica?  
She drew in a breath before asking Naraku.

"What are you going to do?"

"Simple... I'll let your precious Bankotsu think that you have betrayed him..."

Kagome looked away and quickly began to think of something to do to stop him... Nothing.  
Naraku grinned at gave the fake an exact copy of Kagome's kimono she wore. The replics walked into a room and began to change... When she returned fully clothed, the fake gave Kagome an evil and cold smile before going to Naraku's side.

Kagome looked away and started to think of what Naraku had up his sleeve... She didn't know that soon very soon she would find out... 


	9. Confusion

Forget

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 9:Confusion

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bankotsu could hear the screams of the miko as Kagura flew off with her. Leaving him alone looking into the sky, hoping that he would see them. Nothing... He ran inside the cave and grabbed his banryuu. Bankotsu left the cave and ran in the direction that Kagura had went before they disappeared.

"Damn that wench for taking Kagome!"

The mercenary paced through the forest, he didn't stop until he saw InuYasha with his hands behind his head. Bankotsu didn't have time for the half demon at the moment, he tried to run around him but InuYasha was too quick. He jumped infront of Bankotsu and held out his tessuiga, pointing at Bankotsu's neck.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Asked InuYasha.

"None of your damn business mutt!"

InuYasha charged at Bankotsu and tried to strike him. He managed to punch him in the shoulder. Bankotsu dodged the half demons attacks and tried once again to run around him.

InuYasha followed after him at full speed. The mercenary knew that he was behind him and ignored him, there was someone important he had to retrieve back...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Where is Bankotsu going... and why isn't Kagome with him?" Thought InuYasha.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Bankotsu had stopped. InuYasha crashed into him and they both fell to the ground.  
Bankotsu stood up and dusted himself off before yelling at InuYasha.

"Watch where your going InuTrasha and I thought I told you what I do is none of your business!"

"I don't care!" InuYasha retorted.

"Where is Kagome!"

Bankotsu turned around and crossed his arms around his chest. He wasn't going to tell InuYasha about what happened!  
The half demon glared at Bankotsu and stomped his foot impatiently on the ground.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Said Bankotsu.

InuYasha gave him a smirk. "Oh great... he figured it out!" Thought Bankotsu.

"She ran away from you!" Announced InuYasha.

Bankotsu fell to the floor and began to laugh... InuYasha stared at him like he was psycho...?

"She didn't leave me mutt... She got kidnapped..." He laughed and then stopped instantly after he heard what he had just blurted out.

InuYasha made a fist and held it up to Bankotsu's face. He swatted the hand away and pushed the half demon away.  
He began to run again not even bothering to see if InuYasha was following.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Let me go!" A raven haired girl shouted.

"Now why would I do that?" Said a deep voice.

Naraku stepped out from behind the sliding bamboo screen and walked towards Kagome. In hand he held rope, with an evil smirk playing across his face.

His red eyes glowing in the almost dark room. Kagome ran the other direction only to be caught by her replica. The fake grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pinned her to the floor. She screamed and tried to kick the human puppet off, she was too strong... By that time Naraku had already came over to them and tied her arms and legs with the rope.

Naraku pulled Kagome up by her hair and pulled her towards the hallway. The replica was following behind them, Naraku walked down long stairs and they were now in the basement chambers.

He threw Kagome into the room and shut the sliding screen door. She could hear their foot steps as they asended back upstairs. Kagome began to cry in the darkness, she heard a female voice speak...

"Be quiet! its bad enough that Naraku had me stay and watch you!"

"Whos there?" Sobbed Kagome, while looking around the dark room.

"Kagura!" She screamed.

"What is Naraku going to do!" Yelled Kagome.

"He wants to turn the half demon and the mercenary against you..." Kagura replied with a hint of annoyence.

Kagome tried to break free from the ropes, but they were tied too tightly. Her wrists and ankles felt like they were on fire because of the rope burn that she created by trying to break free.

Kagura chuckled at her attempt to rid herself of the ropes. Kagome just eyed her and gave up on trying to untie herself.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naraku and the fake Kagome made it upstairs and he explained the plan once more. Once he was finished the replics nodded in understanding and they both walked towards the front doors, Naraku pulled Kagome into an embrace and stroked her ebony hair.

"Now you smell like me... it will disguise your smell and InuYasha won't be able to tell if your fake or not..."

"I understand Master Naraku..." She replied.

Both of them walked outside and looked for any signs of the prey. Sure enough they heard two male voices and it seemed like they were in an argument... Naraku went behind a tree with Kagome, his hand now placed around her waist pulling her closer to him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"YOU STUPID MUTT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Shouted a very pissed off mercenary.

"WHY YOU... I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Screamed InuYasha.

"BASTARD!" Bankotsu yelled.

"TEME!" Shouted back the half demon.

"BASTARD!"

"TEME!"

"BASTARD!"

"TEME!"

"BASTARD!"

"TEME!"

"BASTARD!"

"TE..."

"Wait... that scent... Naraku is near!" Declared InuYasha.

"Your the dog... sniff him out!" Bankotsu said, grinning.

"Shaddup!"

InuYasha sniffed the air and then the ground, he pointed to the direction ahead of them and they darted in that direction.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naraku smirked and put the plan into action, he held Kagome and nuzzled her neck. Kagome stroked his long wavey hair and pulled him closer.

He then kissed her neck and worked his way up to her lips. He kissed her gently at first and then it got more passionate, slipping his tongue into her mouth and holding her waist.

InuYasha and Bankotsu were only a few feet away when the heard something behind a tree. Both ran to the source of the sound and the stopped dead in their tracks.

Bankotsu had his mouth wide open and InuYasha looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his sockets. Naraku smiled and slowly pulled away from the replica.

"What the hell is going on!" Shouted Bankostu.

"Get away from Kagome!" InuYasha stepped in.

Naraku laughed and pulled Kagome closer to him.

"She is mine now..." Calmly spoke Naraku.

"No she isn't!" Screamed Bankostu.

"Yes I am..."

InuYasha and Bankotsu stared at Kagome in disbelief.

"Kagome..." Started InuYasha.

"No! I'm happy with Naraku! and I am staying!" She screamed.

"Well I think Kagome has made it quite clear that she doesn't want anything to do with you two..." Said Naraku.

They both bagan to walk away and Bankostu took hold of Kagome's wrist. He stared at her eyes those chocolate brown eyes. That captured his heart the moment he looked into them. But something was different...

Kagome managed to take back her wrist and pushed Bankostu away, walking next to Naraku as they both disapeared into the purple misama.  
InuYasha made a fist in the direction of where Naraku and Kagome once were.

"You traitor!" Shouted the half demon.

"Kagome... you wench!"

"Enough InuYasha..." Spoke Bankotsu.

"How can you be so calm... when Kagome just left you for Naraku!"

The mercenary smirked and narrowed his eyes at the half demon.

"He knows something I don't know..." Thought InuYasha.

"But what can it be?" 


	10. Alliance

Forget

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 10:Alliance

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bankotsu had the same grin on his face while InuYasha wondered what he had found out...

"Stop looking at me like that!" Shouted an annoyed hanyou.

"I'm trying to think!" Yelled back the leader of the Shichinintai.

Bankotsu rubbed his temples and placed a hand on his chin.

"How can you think, when Kagome betrayed us!"

"Because that wasn't Kagome!" Announced Bankotsu.

"Are you blind!" Shouted InuYasha.

"You are! if you didn't notice that that Kagome... wasn't our Kagome!" Bankotsu retorted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked a very confused half demon.

"When I looked into Kagome's eyes... they didn't seem the same... Her eyes were faded..." Answered the mercenary.

InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and jumped into a tree. Letting one of his legs dangle from the branch. He shut his amber orbs and began to think of what he just saw.

Bankotsu walked under the tree that InuYasha was in. He looked up to see him deep in thought. The mercenary waited for InuYasha to speak.

"Maybe your right?" Started the half demon.

"Of course I am..." Said Bankotsu.

"I'm going to save Kagome..."

"Let me go with you!" Shouted InuYasha.

"Why should I?"

"Becasue she is my friend..." InuYasha stated.

"Kagome would beg to differ..." Bankotsu declared.

"After what you did to her..."

InuYasha looked away from the mercenary and at the setting sun. He remembered how he and Kagome would watch the sun sets every night... together.

Bankotsu began to walk in the direction that Naraku and Kagome disappeared in. He looked around hoping that he would see a hideout or something, luck was on his side and in the distance surrounded by purple miasma was... a castle!

"I know where Kagome is!" Announced Bankotsu.

InuYasha jumped down from the tree and went to where Bankotsu was. He was pointing at large castle far out in the distance.  
Bankotsu smirked and took of running towards the castle.

Sure enough InuYasha went with the mercenary, he stayed a few paces behind him. Bankotsu knew that it would take them all night to reach their destination.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naraku and the replica entered the castle, he made his way through the hallways. Naraku walked down the stairs leading to the basement.

He smirked when he heard a queit whimper coming from the only room in the basement. Naraku showed himself inside the dark room and signaled Kagura to leave.

The wind sorceress stood and slowly left the room, leaving only the miko and Naraku alone... Kagura shut the screen and made her way upstairs.

Naraku had a huge grin on his face, and was now walking towards the priestess. Kagome had been struggling to escape for while after she had given up. Her wrists had become red and were bleeding.

Kagome shivered when she felt Naraku's breath going down her neck. She wanted him to go away and leave her alone in the room.  
The priestess moved back a bit and then when Naraku moved her way again, she used her tied up feet and kicked him hard on the chest.

Causing him to fly backwards, and landing on his back. Kagome took this as her chance to escape. She began to run towards the screen door but was stopped by something.

Kagome realized that it was Naraku's tenticles and she was slammed against a wall. She winced and then tried to get out of his grasp.  
Naraku laughed at the miko's attempt to escape, and only applied more pressure. Causing Kagome cough and spit out blood, she gasped for breath and felt herself fall.

She hit the floor and immidiatlety fell over, shaking and still coughing up blood. Naraku smirked in the darkness and left the room, he had thought of another brilliant plan...

He walked to a large portrait and took it down. Behind it was a small wodden door, he entered the room and went to the far corner. Naraku bent down and spoke...

"Long time no see... Kikyo..."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

InuYasha and Bankotsu were almost at the castle. They never stopped running even though thier legs were begging them to stop.  
The half demon stopped near the front entrance of the castle.

He sniffed the air and furrowed his brows... at the scent he had picked up.

"I can smell Kagome's blood..."

Bankotsu looked at him and saw the look of concern and fear on his face.

"We should hurry... Kagome might be in danger!" Declared Bankotsu.

InuYasha followed behind the Shichinintai leader, they were now at the front doors. Bankotsu opened the large door and they both entered the large castle.

InuYasha and Bankotsu looked inside every room they came across, still no sign of Kagome or Naraku...? Bankotsu started to worry and thought that they might be somewhere else.

InuYasha followed the smell of Kagome's blood, it lead to stairs leading to a basement. Bankotsu and InuYasha ran downsatirs and looked around... it was very dark and they caught sight of a screen door, inuYasha sniffed the air once again and pointed at the screen.

Bankotsu ran to the door and slid it open. It was dark so he couldn't see anything, he followed the sound of breathing and coughing.  
InuYasha was already inside the room and found Kagome. He used his claws to cut the ropes on her wrists and ankles.

Bankotsu went to the miko and wiped the blood from her mouth with his thumb. He used his kimono and tore off a piece of it to clean the cuts from the ropes.

When Bankotsu was finished he lifted Kagome up and began to walk out of the room. He stopped when he saw InuYasha staring at a door,  
at the end of the basement.

InuYasha sniffed the air and his eyes grew wide at the smell that his nose had picked up. It was a familiar scent.  
He ran towards the wooden door and stopped at what he saw...

"Kik... Kikyo..." 


	11. My Beloved

Forget

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 11:My Beloved

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Kikyo... is that you..."

A shocked hanyou stood before the figure of his befallen love. Her long black hair wasn't in its usual pony tail, and it hung loosely around Kikyo's slender shoulders.

Though she did have her priestess attire on, the only thing she was missing was her bow and arrows. She looked as beautiful as when she was living, her deep brown eyes and her pale skin.

InuYasha made his way towards the clay pot of a miko, and stopped an arms length away from her. Kikyo and the hanyou's eyes locked gazes.

The half demon came even closer and pulled Kikyo into an embrace. She slowly placed her arms around InuYasha's neck and pulled him closer to her.

InuYasha stroked the miko's dark hair and whispered into her ear.

"Is it really you..."

"Yes... it is my love..." Replied Kikyo.

InuYasha was taken aback when Kikyo called him, her love... The hanyou quickly shook it off and spoke once again.

"I missed you... Kikyo..."

The priestess broke the embrace between her and the half demon. She looked over to where Kagome and the leader of the Shichinintai were...

Kikyo smirked and then turned her attention back to InuYasha.

"What about my reincarnation..."

InuYasha gave the miko a confused expresssion and then he too look at Kagome and Bankotsu.

"It seems that she has found someone else..."

"Indeed..." Kikyo replied.

The half demon looked at the door in which Kikyo stepped out of. He sensed an evil aura and knew that it had to be Naraku.  
InuYasha unsheathed the Tessuiga and pushed Kikyo behind him, he waited for Naraku to come out of hiding.

Soon enough there he was. Making his way out of the room and straight for InuYasha. Naraku attacked with one of his tenticles,  
aiming for InuYasha's stomach.

The hanyou sliced the slimy tenticle in half and readied himself again for another disgusting tenticle to try and attack him.  
Naraku shot out a tenticle and tried yet again to injure the hanyou.  
InuYasha easily destroyed it and used wind scar.

He lifted the Tessuiga and waited for the two winds to collide... There it was InuYasha brought down the fang and shouted...

"WIND SCAR!"

The ground began to fall apart and the attack headed towards Naraku. Unfortunatly he disappeared in a cloud of purple miasma.  
InuYasha growled and sheathed the Tessuiga.

Kikyo was standing behind the half demon and was now holding onto him, from behind. InuYasha turned around and hugged the priestess once again.

He tilted her chin upwards and gently brought his lip down on her cold ones. Kikyo widened her eyes and kissed the hanyou back.  
She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bankotsu gave InuYasha and the miko an evil glare. He knew that if Kagome saw what was happening she would start to cry and he couldn't bare to see his Kagome in so much pain.

The mercenary carefully stood up with Kagome in his arms, he gave a sigh of relief when Kagome hadn't woken up. Bankotsu looked at the beautiful priestess that he was holding and then he saw what he didn't want to see...

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and she was staring at the face of Bankotsu. A small smile was visible on her pink lips and then it suddenly disipated.

Her eyes widened slightly as she took in the image of InuYasha kissing the dead priestess. Kagome could feel moisture in the corners of her eyes and quickly turned to look at Bankotsu.

He knew that Kagome was upset and saddened at what she had just laid eyes on. Bankotsu hated the half demon for causing Kagome this much pain, everytime she sees him InuYasha does something to upset her.

This time he went too far!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"In... InuYasha..." Stuttered Kagome.

The hanyou pulled away from Kikyo and stared into the hurt eyes of Kagome. He looked away from her gaze and to the floor, InuYasha knew that Bankotsu was angry and was staring at him.

The miko placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped forward. She looked at her reincarnation with triumph and gave her a cold look.  
She gave a slight smirk before talking.

"It would seem that InuYasha doesn't want you anymore..."

Those words replayed in Kagome's head as she saw Kikyo and InuYasha exit the castle, leaving her and the mercenary.  
Kagome's head dropped and tears formed in her eyes. The hot tears streamed down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away.

She wanted to be strong... yet she was so weak. Kagome wanted to be like Bankotsu, never crying and showing no signs of fear... She didn't want to shed her tears because of InuYasha anymore.

Kagome turned to look at the handsome face of Bankotsu. His eyes were fixed on her, the miko stood up and gave the mercenary a serious look before she spoke.

"Bankotsu I want you to train me..."

He gave Kagome a confused look and then answered her question.

"Why do you to train?"

"I want to become stronger and rid of a certain priestess and hanyou." Kagome said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Bankotsu.

Kagome nodded her head and began to walk out of the basement. Her and the mercenary left the parcially destroyed castle and made their way back towards the Shichinintai cave.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

InuYasha let Kikyo ride on his back, like Kagome used to do... But to him the priestess on his back felt cold. Unlike her reincarnation which was always warm and made him feel good.

The hanyou shook the thought out of his head and focused on getting back to the village. He ran at a fast pace and only ran faster when he saw the small village come into view.

InuYasha and the priestess arrived at the destination and he set Kikyo down. They both searched for Kaede's hut and soon found it.  
Before InuYasha had a chance to even enter a small fluffy kitsune jumped at him and landed on his head.

"Shippou get off will ya!" Demanded an angry hanyou.

The kitsune did as he was told and hopped off of InuYasha. Shippou could sense miko powers and thought it must be Kagome. He ran past the hanyou and jumped on the priestess, he thought was Kagome.

"Kagome you finally came back!" Cheered a very happy Shippou.

He slightly jumped when he felt a cold hand pat his furry head... "Kagome is usually warm?" Thought the Kitsune.  
When Shippou looked up to see Kagome's smiling face... Instead he saw an expressionless face staring at him.

The kitsune nearly screamed when he saw who InuYasha had brought back to the village...

"Its Kikyo!" Yelped Shippou, jumping away from the dead miko.

"Ya so! whats it to you!" Retorted InuYasha.

He was clenching a fist and glaring at the small kitsune. InuYasha was itching to just smack him over the head, but never did because Sango and Miroku ran into the room.

Sango was slightly panting and giving Kikyo a confused look. She waited to regain her breath before she yelled...

"What is she doing here!"

Kikyo glared back at the demon slayer and then at the kitsune, for being so rude to her. She moved next to InuYasha and clung onto his arm and then saying.

"I am here because..."

"I brought her here..." Finished InuYasha.

Sango's mouth hung open and she continued to glare at the dead clay pot of a priestess.

"What about Kagome!"

InuYasha closed his eyes and answered.

"What about her?"

Sango gave the hanyou a death glare and then she looked at Miroku for some back up... Sure enough he stepped into the conversation.

"She is our friend... How can you not care!"

"Not anymore!" InuYasha shouted.

"Maybe not to you! but to us she is!" Screamed Sango.

Kikyo merely smirked at the whole conversation, it was somewhat entertaining to her ears. Until Sango decided to turn it up a noch...

"Leave this dead clay pot and get Kagome back!"

Before InuYasha could yell back Kikyo stepped in.

"Why would InuYasha want the copy when he could have the original!"

"Because you are dead and Kagome is alive!" Sango hissed.

Kikyo had had enough of people calling her names just becasue she wasn't living... Especially this demon slayer who knew nothing about her whatsoever!

InuYasha and Miroku had to restrain the women before they killed eachother. They kept on throwing rude remarks at eachother and trying to get free from the mens grasp.

No luck... they both gave up and seperated. Kikyo stomped outside and Sango sat near the heat of the crackling fire, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes shut tightly. Miroku sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My dear Sango... I know that this situation has angered you, but we must respect InuYasha's decision."

"Respect! what about Kagome's respect!" Sango shouted.

"He forgot about Kagome like she was nothing!"

"I know Sango... I know..." Whispered Miroku.

He slung his arm around Sango's neck and she ley her head on his chest. They watched the fire until the demon slayer fell into a deep sleep and the Kitsune dozed of in her lap, along with Kirara.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kikyo sat on the damp grass looking at the large moon. Her soul collectors came and went as they brought her the souls of women,  
before they even had a chance to go into heaven or hell...

InuYasha wasn't far away and watched her from a tree. Yes she was beautiful but she wasn't alive like her reincarnation... When he suddenly heard Kikyo's voice call his name, Inuyasha went to her side.

"InuYasha... do you still rhink about Kagome?"

"Hn... why?" The Hanyou replied.

"I simply want to know... is that not reason enough?'' Kikyo said.

"I dunno..." Retorted Inuyasha.

Kikyo let a small smirk graze her lips and then it disappeard. She looked at InuYasha with her brown eyes and touched his arm.  
InuYasha embraced the dead priestess and rested his chin on her head.

"Do you still love me InuYasha..."

There was akward silence and then the half demon spoke.

"Of course I do..."

Kikyo smiled and turned her head so that her lips were inches away from his. She closed her eyes and their lips met. InuYasha was the first to pull away, he took in her scent of bones and graveyard soil.

He squinted at the smell but didn't let go of Kikyo. She snuggled up to him and ley her head on his shoulder. Kikyo closed her eyes and found herself drifting off into a light peaceful sleep.

InuYasha watched over Kikyo as she slept. In the back of his mind he wanted Kagome here instead of Kikyo.  
To feel her warmth and her love... 


	12. Uncertain

Forget

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 12:Uncertain

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kagome lazily opened one of her chocolate brown eyes and now stared at the face of Bankotsu. She smirked and rolled to the other side, Bankotsu knew that she was still tired.

He poked the miko's side and heard a giggle. He had found Kagome's weak spot! Bankotsu poked her side some more and then began to tickle her to death.

Kagome tried to push the mercenary away but she wasn't strong enough... Tears filled her eyes and she began to laugh even louder.  
When Bankotsu was satisfied he walked to the far side of the cave.

He grabbed some sort material and walked towards the now awake Kagome. Bankotsu waited for the priestess to get out of bed so he could give her something that he picked out.

Kagome slowly crawled out of bed and stood infront of Bankotsu. He flashed his famous smirk and held the bundle of material to the miko. She took the material from Bankotsu and unfolded it...

The miko now held up a pair of hakama's and a small top. Kagome gave the mercenary a confused look and reluctanty he answered her question.

"I bought this for..."

"It's your attire for training."

"Thank you Bankotsu..." Said Kagome, while bowing her head in respect.

She told Bankotsu to turn around while she changed. When his back was turned to her she took of her pajama's and put on the powder blue hakamas. She noticed that there were string at the ankle part, Kagome pulled on the string and tied them in a loose knot.

Next was the top, it was white and had a powder blue diamond like symbol on the back. They sleeves went to her elbow and were tight so it wouldn't be in the way. The top allowed her to show a bit of cleavage off. Kagome pulled her hair back in a high pony tail and told Bankotsu that he could now look.

His jaw nearly dropped when he saw Kagome standing before him. She gave him a big smile and ran up to him, Kagome wrapped her arms around the mercenary.

He placed his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Bankotsu motioned for the door and Kagome followed beside him. Bankotsu was heading towards a clearing in the middle of the forest.

When they both made it to the destination, Bankotsu turned to her and showed her a couple of punches and kicks. He told Kagome to do the same, she was amazed that she was doing so well.

Bankotsu merley smiled at how she was progressing. They would be training for a long time before she would be allowed to even learn to wield a sword.

He knew that the priestess would become a good fighter, maybe aswell as himself... Bankotsu was transfixed on Kagome, the way her body moved when she performed her moves.

Bankotsu kept smiling until he noticed signs that Kagome was weary. They had been practicing for atleast 4 hours and he decided to call it off before she fainted.

Kagome felt like her legs were going to fall off, so the mercenary carried her bridal style back to the cave. Bankotsu set the miko ontop of the bed and let her rest...

Her eyes instantly shut when her body made contact with the bed. Kagome fell into a light sleep and dreamt about oneday defeating the hanyou who had broken her heart numerous times...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

InuYasha quickly opened his eyes when he heard rustling in the bushes. He unsheathed Tessuiga and stood ready for battle, he saw the bush slightly move and a kitsune jumped out of it.

The hanyou gave him an annoyed expression and sheathed the Tessuiga, letting it hang from his waist.

"What the hell do you want Shippou!" Shouted the half demon.

The kitsune gave him an innocent face, which made InuYasha sigh in annoyence. He placed his hands on his waist as he waited for Shippou's reply.

"I was just watching..." The kitsune said.

"Watching or spying?" Retorted the hanyou.

Before Shippou could answer, InuYasha had grabbed the kitsune by the collar and tossed him over his shoulder. Shippou gave a small yelp and waited for him to contact with the hard ground.

Nothing happened and instead he fell into something... no! A pair of arms, someone had caught him. The kitsune looked at who his saver and nearly jumped out of his fur.

That dead clay pot had actually helped him! He didn't want her cold hands to touch him, Shippou would rather himself hit the ground.  
He jumped out of Kikyo's arms and landed on the ground.

The priestess gave Shippou the -You better say thanks or else!- look. He looked at the pale face of Kikyo and mumbled under his breath.

"Thanks... I guess..."

Shippou walked past the dead miko and headed towards Kaede's hut. He didn't feel like dealing with the dead clay pot at the moment.  
The kitsune walked inside the cozy hut and found Sango and Miroku in a coversation.

"What are you two talking about?"

Both the demon slayer and the monk's head turned to see Shippou.

"About how much of an idiot InuYasha is..." Snarled Sango.

"And how much we miss Kagome..."

Shippou looked down and had a sad expression glued on his face. He noticed Miroku and Sango looking at him and he quickly put on a fake smile. He didn't want to worry his friends...

The kitsune took a seat next to Sango and stared at the remaining flames of the fire from last night. He really missed Kagome she was like his mother...

Sango picked the kitsune up and placed him on her lap, softly petting his head and playing with his tail. Making Shippou giggle and actually cheer up a bit.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kikyo let the souls of dead women enter her body before she walked to where InuYasha was sitting. She knew that the hanyou was deep in thought, and probably thinking about her reincarnation.

"He has me now... what more does he want?" Thought Kikyo.

InuYasha looked down at the dead miko and he quickly turned away from her. Looking at the sky and hoping that Kagome would soon return to him... like she usually did. But this time was different...

Kikyo glared at him for looking away... She wouldn't just let him ignore her presence.

"Do you not wish to see me?"

InuYasha instantly turned his head to look upon Kikyo. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words, tried again and he managed to get something out.

"I was just thinking... thats all..."

Kikyo gave him an icy glare before asking him a question.

"You were thinking about my reincarnation... were you not?"

InuYasha was taken aback by the coldness in her voice... like she was mad...?

"So... what if I was?''

Kikyo merely shrugged and got closer to the hanyou. This time she placed her hand on his broad shoulder, kneeling at his side.

"Forget..."

"Forget about her InuYasha... move on..."

The half demon stared at Kikyo, with a shocked expression on his face... He didn't want to forget about Kagome...

"I can't forget about her..."

"So he is in love with my naive reincarnation..." Thought the priestess.

"Well... I can soon change that..."

Kikyo was now embracing InuYasha and pulling him closer. She was going to win him over... no matter what!  
InuYasha placed his arms around her waist and once again her scent entered his nose.  
Kikyo pulled away from the dog demon and ley her head to rest on his shoulder...

"InuYasha tell me... when you said that you loved me... did you mean it?"

The hanyou widened his eyes a little at her question but he answered the nonetheless...

"I did but now I'm having second thoughts..."

InuYasha stood up and left Kikyo on the grass. He jumped into a tree as high as he could possibly go. InuYasha on a large branch and thought more about the question...

The dead priestess clenched her fist in rage... Was she just rejected by InuYasha? His last words seaping into her brain, he was having second thoughts!

And all because of her reincarnation, she didn't even love him! Kagome went running into someone else's arms and left InuYasha.  
"How could the hanyou possibly forgive her!" Thought Kikyo.

She closed her eyes and let the fresh air fill her lungs. The wind swaying her long hair and her clothes... Kikyo looked at the tree that InuYasha had disappeared into, she smirked and then let her body fall to the grass.

Soaking up the warm sun Kikyo let the cool breeze wash over her... She could sense InuYasha watching her snd felt tense for but a moment and let her attention go back to the sun's warmth.

InuYasha too let the wind whip his face and his hair before whispering.

"I'm uncertain..." 


	13. Death Of A Dead Priestess

Forget

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 13:Death Of A Dead Priestess

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

Kagome unsheathed her sword and ran towards the mercenary. She thrashed her weapon, but Bankotsu blocked her attacks with his banryuu.

The miko quickly tripped tripped Bankotsu and brought her sword down on him. He rolled to the, but Kagome ran to him once again. This time she pinned the mercenary down and raised her fist.

Bankotsu used his feet and pushed her off... Causing Kagome to fly behind him, she fell on her back and began to giggle.The Shichinintai leader gave her a confused look and ran to her side.

"Hook Line and Sinker!" Thought Kagome.

The priestess took that as her chance. She managed to kick him across the face. Bankotsu hit the ground and smirked at Kagome.

"You have grown to become a fine warrior." Bankotsu announced.

"I think your ready..."

Kagome's face lit up and she lunged at the mercenary. Bankotsu was on the ground yet again, he hugged the miko back and stood with her still clinging onto him...

Bankotsu gave a chuckle and they both walked back to the cave hand in hand. Kagome had been training for 1 full year and mastered the sword.

The miko advanced in her speed and her physical attacks are powerful. She was indeed ready to battle InuYasha and get rid of Kikyo once and for all...

When the two made it back to the cave, Bankotsu ran inside and met up with Kagome. Like before he had a budle in his arms and some sort of sheath.

"Kagome I got this for you..."

"It's your battle attire and also a new sword."

Kagome carefully took the clothes and weapon. She bowed and the went to the dark side of the cave. Kagome put on the hakamas first.

They were the same as her training hakamas but instead of blue they were a powder pink. Next Kagome pulled on the white top, the sleeves were skin tight and ended at her wrist.

It had metal armor on the shoulder and it showed more cleavage than the first top. There were two slits at the sides and it also had a black diamond symbol on the back.

Kagome attached the black sheath so it hung around her small waist. She emerged from the shadows and walked up to Bankotsu, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I take it that you like it?" Questioned Bankotsu.

"I love it!" Kagome answered.

Bankotsu and the miko left the cave and headed outside. Kagome was a little nervous about fighting InuYasha so soon... The mercenary saw the look of worry on Kagome's face and stopped in his tracks.

"Kagome you don't have to do this if you don't want to..."

"I do... its just... maybe I should practice on someone first?" Said the priestess.

Bankotsu thought for a second and told Kagome that it was a good idea. Both walked around the forest in search of a demon or a warrior for Kagome to fight.

Far off in the distance both caught sight of a Whirl Wind coming their way...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I smell my Kagome!" Cheered a certain wolf demon.

He called of the tornado he was traveling in and sniffed the air. He gasped when their was another scent near the miko... Kouga ran as fast as he could towards Kagome's direction.

"If I'm not mistaken... I can smell Bankotsu!"

Kouga increased his speed, due to the jewel shards embeded into his legs. He ran leaving a form of dust as he went along... The wolf demon was nearing Kagome when he noticed the mercenary standing beside her.

Kouga stopped running and now stood infront of the miko. He noticed that she was equiped with a sword and had different clothes on...

"Get away from him Kagome!" Demanded Kouga.

The priestess smirked and unsheathed her sword, which she named Banrissu. Kouga looked dumbstruck, he didn't believe that his Kagome was challenging him to a battle.

"You can't be serious Kagome... I'm not gonna fight you..."

"You may not want to but I do!" The miko shouted.

She ran towards the wolf and swung her Banrissu, aiming for his neck... He dodged the sharp blade and had a look of fear glued on his face.

Kagome smirked and attacked again, this time aiming for his legs where the jewl shards were. She managed to graze his right leg and saw him winc in pain.

"My my... weak are we?" Said Kagome.

Kouga stared at her and managed to pin the miko down. She smirked at him and kicked the wolf off. Kouga flew backwards and landed on both feet.

Kagome laughed and ran at the wolf. Her banrissu raised over her head and plumetting for Kouga. He dodged and lightly kicked her side, making her fall to the ground.

Kagome grabbed her side and gave a little cough. She moaned and tried to stand but instead she fell. Kouga thought of what he just did and ran to Kagome's side.

The priestess smirked and gripped onto her sword. She laughed before letting the sharp blade cut Kouga's stomach, he howled in pain and jumped backwards.

His stomach had a large wound running across it. Kouga knew that he couldn't win and didn't even want to hurt Kagome... So he ran away leaving a dumbfounded miko.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and walked to where the mercenary was. Bankotsu grinned and hugged the the priestess, she pulled away and said...

"Lets go and destroy that pitiful hanyou and that dead clay pot!"

Bankotsu nodded and they headed towards Keade's village. Where the final battle against InuYasha would take place... Kagome pictured herself killing Kikyo and letting her die slowly...

The leader of the Shichinintai saw Kagome suddenly smiling an evil cold smile and he followed suit. Letting his own smirk play across his tan face.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

InuYasha sniffed the summer air and noticed that Bankotsu and Kagome were near the village. The half demon sniffed the air again and this time he smelt blood... Koga's!

Kikyou could feel her reincarnation drawing closer and closer by the minute. The dead priestess took out her bow and arrows to prepare for the worste.

InuYasha saw what she was doing and knew that she was going to try and shoot down Kagome... All he did was stand still awaiting Kagome and the mercenary.

The hanyou could smell them getting closer it wouldn't be long now... They were only a few yards away.  
InuYasha's eyes saw something shine in the sunlight...

The only thing he could think of was a sword. He didn't want to fight Kagome, all he wanted to do was kill Bankotsu for making her like this...

'No... this is all my fault... she turned out this way because of me...'

InuYasha shook those thoughts from his head and concentraited on the two figure now jumping into the air and landing right across from Kikyo and himself.

Kikyou readied herself and fire the first arrow at Kagome. The priestess jumped to the side and the arrow was embeded into a tree.

'Damn... my reincarnation is much stronger now!'

Kikyo quickly took out another arrow and fire it again. Kagome dodged it and was now running for her.  
InuYasha jumped infront of the dead priestess to protect her.

Kagome smirked and raised her fist. She brought it forward to InuYasha's stomach and watched him fall to his knees and holding onto the area where he was punched...

Kikyo took out an arrow and aimed it at Kagome's heart. She released it and the priestess nearly dodged the pink glowing arrow.

Kagome ducked as fast as she could and the Kikyo only managed to get a few strands of hair. The miko quickly ran towards Kikyo and slashed her chest with the Banrissu.

Kikyo fell to the ground panting and trying to push the souls back inside of her. She felt herself being drained and still fought to keep atleast 1 soul.

Her blood was staining the ground and Kikyo's clothes. Kagome smirked at her fallen carnation and gave her an evil smirk...

Kikyo watched as the last soul escaped her body and hover into the sky. The last words she spoke before collapsing was...

"Damn... you..."

As soon as her body hit the ground it turned to dust and was blown away by the wind. InuYasha watched in horror as his 1st love died once again... 


	14. Gone But Not Forgotten

Forget

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 14:Gone But Not Forgotten

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The hanyou stared long and hard at the once pure and gentle Kagome. He couldn't believe that she was smiling after what she had done to Kikyo...

InuYasha glanced over to where her blood stained the ground and Kagome's sword. He watched as the miko neared himself and clean the blood from Banrissu.

"Why... why did you kill her..." Said InuYasha.

"Because Kikyo was in my way..." Kagome replied.

"Thats not a reason!" The hanyou yelled.

"You wouldn't understand!" Shouted a now pissed off miko.

"Try me..." InuYasha merely said.

"I will not explain to a damn half breed!" Kagome yelled now running towards InuYasha ready to attack.

The priestess swung her sword and InuYasha dodged every swing. There were a couple of times when her sword would rip his cloth of the fire rat.

'Damn... why does Kagome insist on killing me?' InuYasha tried to talk to her but it didn't seem to work. He thought of physical contact being the only option.

Kagome attacked the half demon again, but this time he had other plans. InuYasha gripped her wrist making Kagome drop the weapon and pulled her into an embrace.

Kagome tried to push him away and she trashed at him numerous times. InuYasha never let go... Instead he ran his claws through her long ebony hair.

The miko had told herself that she wasn't going to cry anymore... but the hot tears forced themselves out and were now streaming down her creamy white cheeks.

"You... you have always loved Kikyo and will never stop loving her..." Kagome whispered.

"Whenever you sensed Kikyo... you would push me aside and leave..."

"Kagome..." InuYasha said loud enough for her to hear.

"My heart was shattered into a million pieces... yet you never seemed to care..." The miko said.

"When Kikyo died again... you suffered and still do... I knew that you always thought of her..."

"It pained me to see... you like this... lost in your emotions..."

"But I..." He started.

"I aswell was felt saddened and unloved until... I found Bankotsu..." Kagome said.

The miko pushed herself away from InuYasha and picked up her sword. Bankotsu walked towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

InuYasha's ears flattened against his head as he watched Bankotsu and Kagome hugging. The half breed opened his mouth to speak...

"This feeling... is this what you felt everytime you saw Kikyo and I together...?"

Kagome let go of the mercenary and looked at InuYasha. The priestess sheathed her Banrissu and then parted her lips to answer his question.

"Hai... Now you know what it feels like... to loose someone you love..."

"Kagome there was something Iv'e wanted to say for a while now..." InuYasha Said.

"I... I... Love you..." He stuttered.

Even though Kagome was shocked to hear him says those words, she smiled at the hanyou before her... Telling her something that she wanted to her for a long time...

Kagome nodded her head and turned around to face Bankotsu.

"We should get going..."

The mercenary took Kagome's hand and they began to walk away from InuYasha. The half breed could hear their foot steps and knew they were leaving.

"Kagome wait!"

The miko stopped and slowly turned around to face InuYasha. His eyes shining in the sun and his hair flowing with the cool breeze.

"Why don't you come back and live with us in the village?"

Kagome smiled at the hanyou yet again and closed her eyes, turning her head slightly to the side. InuYasha stared at the miko and took a step forward...

Kagome slowly shook her head and at last opened her chocolate brown eyes. Before InuYasha took another step, he saw the priestess' response and stopped himself.

The raven haired girl shook her head once again before speaking.

"No InuYasha... I cannot..."

"Why not..." The hanyou said confused.

"Its too late for me to love like I did so long ago..." Kagome replied.

"My heart belongs to to another..."

She looked at Bankotsu and then turned her attention back to the half demon.

"Please Kagome... I need you..."

"Move on InuYasha... like I have done." The miko quietly said.

"I can't move on Kagome... not without you..."

Kagome looked at her old friend and gave him a solomn smile. Kagome looked up into the sky and noticed that the sun was beginning to set soon disappearing behind thick lush trees.

Alot of memories flooded back into InuYasha's head, he stared at Kagome now letting them play themselves...

The times that Kagome would yell sit and his face plumeted into the ground. All the food that she would make and bring back to share with her friends...

Kagome would always remember to bring a pack of ramen just for a certain hanyou. The way she bandaged his wounds and he was especially going to miss the times when he let Kagome ride on his back...

The warmth that surrounded her and her laughter that he loved so much. Even the times that Kagome would nag and nag and nag until she got her way...

InuYasha was going to miss every single moment he had with Kagome. InuYasha would laugh at the times they got into fights about everything... like hitting Shippo or mouthing off to someone...

InuYasha let a smile spread across his face and then Kagome spoke in a low voice.

"I must be going now... its time to say good bye..."

"I can't live with the thought of you not here with me... its too hard to think about..." The hanyou whispered shutting his orbs.

Kagome sighed and let her gaze fall upon the ground. The miko noticed that the jewel shards were emitting a soft pink glow.  
She looked at the bottle holding a few shards and un hooked it from around her neck.

InuYasha was wondering what Kagome was doing and soon found out when she tossed the bottle to him. The hanyou caught it and looked at the woman in front of him...

"You want me to have them..."

Kagome nodded her head and once again began to leave with Bankotsu by her side. InuYasha placed the glass bottle in his hakama pocket.

Kagome turned her head back and parted her lips to speak...

"Forget..."

InuYasha was taken aback by the word and cast his head down ward. Kagome was already a figure in the distance before the half demon said in a quiet voice...

"I could never forget you... Kagome."

By the time the miko was out of sight, rain started to drizzle down. And after some time it pelted onto the beautiful land.  
InuYasha looked up and welcomed the fresh water...

The half breed closed his eyes and silently cried. The tears mixing together with the rain and traveling down his face.  
InuYasha opened his gold eyes and let out a deep breath...

"Forget..."

The hanyou slowly began to walk away and back to the small village. His silver hair was sticking to the back of his neck and back...

Even though Kagome told him to forget her... InuYasha knew that he couldn't bring himself to do so... He would still have those memories of the woman he loves... Kagome. 


End file.
